Tri-County Mall
Tri-County Mall is located at the interchange of State Route 747 and Interstate 275 in the city of Springdale, Ohio, a northern suburb of Cincinnati. Originally known as Tri-County Shopping Center, it was the second open-air-type mall built in Greater Cincinnati; the first being Swifton Shopping Center, opened (in 1956) in the Bond Hill district of Cincinnati. The 150 store super regional mall now has over 1,300,000 square feet (120,000 m2) of leasable space. History The center was proposed in 1956 by Jeffrey Lazarus, who headed the Cincinnati-based Shillito's department store chain. Ground was broken for the $25 million project in July 1959; the grand opening took place September 26, 1960. At the time, Tri-County Center was an open-air mall of fifty-two stores, anchored by Shillito's and Cincinnati-based Pogue's. There was also an Kresge 5 and 10 store, and a Kroger supermarket. The complex had been fully enclosed by 1968, with a third anchor, Sears, anchoring a new southeast wing. Known henceforth as Tri-County Mall, the retail hub was expanded again between the years 1989 and 1992. This project added a fourth anchor, McAlpin's, and a second level of retail, which was built on top of the first. In 2010 Tri-County Mall became one of the many malls in the US to ban teenagers after designated hours, on Fridays and Saturdays. In July 2013, the mall was purchased at a sheriff's sale for $45 million by American Pacific, an Oregon-based investment group. Anchors The original Shillito's store has been through several name changes since it opened in 1960. The first was in 1982 when Shillito's combined with corporate sister store, Rike's, and was renamed Shillito Rikes. Four years later, the nameplate changed to Lazarus. In 2003, Lazarus' parent company started to phase out the Lazarus name. The store became Lazarus-Macy's that year, before becoming Macy's in March 2005. The other original anchor, Pogue's, was renamed L. S. Ayres in 1983. L. S. Ayres closed the store in 1988, and JCPenney moved into the space soon afterward. JCPenney closed their Tri-County location in July 2005. The former site was gutted and redeveloped between the years 2006 and 2008. The first level became a new mall entrance, Ethan Allen Furniture and B.J.'s Restaurant and Brewhouse. The upper floors were devoted to a Krazy City indoor theme park, which has since closed. In 1998 the McAlpin's store became Dillard's. Sears is the only store in the mall that has retained its name identity since that store opened. Dillard's closed its store in 2015 after operating the location as an outlet store. On June 4, 2018, Sears announced that its Tri-County store would close in September 2018, leaving Macy's as the only anchor left. The Sears location subsequently closed as originally stated, and the old Sears property now remains vacant outside the mall. See also * Tri-County Commons Gallery Videos File:DEAD MALL - TRI COUNTY MALL - QUIET IN OHIO|Mall Tour File:Innovated Montgomery Vector Hydraulic Scenic Elevator At Tri-County Mall In Springdale, OH|The Main Elevator File:STORE CLOSED! Vintage Westinghouse Traction Elevator At Former Sears Tri-County Mall In Springdale|The Sears Elevator File:Epic Motor Wednesday! 1960 Vintage Otis Hydraulic Elevator At Macy*s Tri-County Mall|The Macy's Elevator File:STORE CLOSED! 1992 Golden Montgomery Vector Hydraulic Elevators At Former Dillards Tri-County Mall|The Dillard's Elevator Category:Malls in Ohio Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1960 Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Lazarus-anchored Malls